


Власть / Power

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Time-line: Big Brother ep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Министр в кои-то веки в силах поставить своему постоянному заместителю ультиматум.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	Власть / Power

**Author's Note:**

> В фике кратко упоминаются события эпизодов "Big Brother", "The Writing on the Wall" и " The Skeleton in the Cupboard", но временная последовательность нарушена. Так же упоминаются несколько персонажей второго плана.

— Министр… — взмолился Хамфри, — прошу вас…

Наше совещание длилось уже почти час и, похоже, он наконец понял, что на этот раз ему меня не переубедить. Переговоры окончательно зашли в тупик.

— Обещаю вам… — начал он.

— Обещаете? — перебил я, делая вид, что спор мне наскучил. В реальности же его смятение немало меня развлекало. — Что же именно вы мне обещаете, Хамфри?

— Что… Вам будет угодно, господин министр, — последовал уклончивый ответ.

— Так значит, конкретных предложений у вас нет.

Пусть Хамфри и не мечтает меня провести. Слава богу, я в департаменте не первый месяц. Ясно, как день, что на этот раз у него не припасено никаких козырей в рукаве, и ему нечего предложить мне по существу обсуждаемого вопроса.

— Но… может быть, в ближайшем будущем — или в долгосрочной перспективе — я смогу быть вам полезен, господин министр, — взволнованно продолжил Хамфри.

Я прервал его взмахом руки. Слишком неопределённо, совершено неубедительно. Вероятно, хочет выиграть немного времени.

— Вы просто надеетесь, что ПМ скоро переведёт меня в другое министерство, не так ли? Мне от вашего обещания не будет никакого проку.

Я знал статистику: в среднем министры не задерживаются на своих местах дольше одиннадцати месяцев, я же провёл в МАДе уже без малого шестнадцать.

По ставшему ещё более кислым виду Хамфри было понятно, что я его раскусил. Но, разумеется, он не мог позволить себе сдаться — он должен снова продемонстрировать коллегам, что его министр полностью приручен и ест у него из рук. Должен убедить меня отказаться от решения, которое в итоге способно привести к концу Департамента административных дел в его существующем виде: к реорганизации и сокращению. К переменам. На кону была его профессиональная репутация и, одновременно, его драгоценное министерство. Я мог привести его к двойному проигрышу.

Хамфри опёрся на стол, наклонился вперёд и завёл с самыми проникновенными своими интонациями:

— Господин министр… пожалуйста… я прошу вас... 

Я строго взирал на него, а он продолжал всё более проникновенно:

— Прошу как друга, — тут он опять запнулся, но всё же заставил себя произнести: — Джеймс…

А вот это действительно что-то новое. И как у него только язык повернулся. До сих пор этот упрямец ни разу не называл меня по имени, хотя я в свой первый же день в департаменте попросил всех сотрудников личного офиса обращаться ко мне без церемоний. И всё же Хамфри в своём репертуаре: не «Джим», а «Джеймс»…

— Вы никогда не были мне другом. Хампи, — осадил я его.

Я напомнил ему, что, пожалуй, единственный раз, когда он — вынужденно — выступил на моей стороне, случился-то только потому, что премьер собирался упразднить МАД, к которому старина Хамфри за двадцать лет работы так трогательно привязался. Хамфри выслушал меня, приняв (точнее, изобразив) пристыженный вид.

— Появились у вас какие-нибудь конкретные соображения? Если нет — можете идти. Мне нужно сделать пару звонков бывшим коллегам из «Реформ».

Стоило мне упомянуть журналистов, как Хамфри побелел, словно полотно.

— Министр, нет! — выпалил он и в панике вскочил на ноги.

Итак, он вернулся к официальному протоколу: я снова «министр». Может быть, он уже настолько отчаялся, что посмеет оскорбить меня взяткой? Которую, я, разумеется, с негодованием отвергну. Кстати говоря, постоянные заместители получают ощутимо больше, чем их (номинальные) начальники — министры. Ещё и хватает наглости называть себя нашими скромными слугами.

Я ждал. Ничего. Хамфри просто стоял, вцепившись в край стола и нервно кусая губы, словно собираясь для чего-то с духом. Взгляд его не отрывался от той самой папки с документами передо мной, которые я получил из конфиденциального источника (один из моих политических советников постарался), и которые могли преждевременно закончить его блестящую карьеру, а заодно и карьеры многих его коллег-бюрократов. Я нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по столу. Мой постоянный секретарь упорно хранил молчание.

Что ж, раз так, пришло время взять дело в свои руки.

— Хамфри, я намерен дать вам последний шанс.

Он, наконец, поднял на меня глаза, в которых на мгновение мелькнула надежда, тут же, правда, сменившаяся недоверием.

— Как вы знаете, на меня ополчилась пресса по поводу Национального Банка Данных: писаки настраивают против меня избирателей. Мне пришлись бы весьма кстати документы, о которых я слышал от своего приятеля из оппозиции. Проект Белой книги, например. Уверен, для вас раздобыть его не составит труда. 

Я откинулся на спинку стула, с удовольствием предвкушая реакцию Хамфри.

— Господин министр! — театральным шёпотом воскликнул тот, трагично заламывая руки. — Вы же знаете, я не вправе предоставлять вам какую-либо информацию о решениях предыдущего правительства. Это будет... — Он запнулся и мгновенно исправил себя: — Это _было бы_ не по правилам.

Тут он посмотрел на меня с таким укором, что я не выдержал и сорвался. Его лицемерие сегодня переходит все границы.

— Не по правилам?! — вспылил я. — Хамфри, вы что же, воображжаете, я с вами в крикет играю?!

Можно подумать, он не сливал подобные документы совершенно посторонним журналистам — не раз и не два. Но вот помочь собственному министру — это, видите ли, «против правил»! Тоже мне, пай-мальчик нашёлся. Да как он смеет!

Думаю, мою вспышку гнева было слышно во всём личном офисе. Хорошо, что я предупредил Бернарда, чтобы моё совещание с сэром Хамфри не смели прерывать ни в коем случае. Надеюсь, он не подслушивает под дверью. (Большими сплетниками, чем личные секретари, насколько я знал, были только личные водители. И постоянные заместители).

Хамфри вдруг вспомнил о правилах и морали? Ему же хуже. Том Сарджент — мой предшественник в Министерстве административных дел — обещал одолжить мне свои записи по вопросу НБД, но если я смогу заставить сэра Хамфри отдать мне Белую Книгу… Это послужит ему хорошим уроком. Я должен наконец показать, кто здесь хозяин.

— Хамфри, это моё последнее предложение, — с деланным спокойствием продолжил я.

Хамфри же только гордо вздёрнул подбородок и с вызовом сверкнул на меня глазами. Я с трудом взял себя в руки. Не стоит идти на поводу у эмоций, я должен сохранять хладнокровие и контроль, иначе бог знает чем это всё закончится.

Нет, конечно, верность чиновников бюрократическому аппарату была почти трогательной… не сочетайся она с их вопиющим неуважением к своим политическим хозяевам. Они без зазрения совести манипулируют нами, вводят в заблуждение, дезинформируют и натравливают друг на друга. Так что у меня просто нет выбора — я должен прижать его сейчас, или неповоротливая махина госслужбы в конце концов раскатает меня.

— Вижу, вы не желаете быть мне полезны.

Будет упорствовать — подкину прессе кое-какие из тех любопытных фактов о вопиющей некомпетентности верхушки бюрократического Уайтхолла, что не так давно стали мне известны. Сдастся и предоставит мне документы по Банку Данных — сэр Арнольд тут же догадается о том, кто слил мне информацию. Так или иначе, старине Хамфри в лучшем случае грозит ссылка в какую-нибудь богом забытую комиссию (по квотам рыбной ловли, например). В этой ситуации — с учётом дефицита времени и без возможности посоветоваться с более опытными коллегами — ему меня не переиграть.

Он тоже это понял. Хамфри снова опустил взгляд на мой козырь, смертельное оружие: папку с убийственной информацией. Взгляд, к этому моменту уже ставший влажным от готовых пролиться злых слёз. Его плечи поникли, и спеси во всём его — обычно невероятно самодовольном и раздражающем — облике заметно поубавилось. Несколько минут я просто любовался этим прекрасным видом.

Жаль, добиться подобного смирения от него удаётся чрезвычайно редко. В прошлый раз я видел его таким, когда он чуть было не попал под угрозу журналистского расследования из-за ошибки, допущенной в самом начале чиновничьей карьеры. Тогда в моих силах было спасти его, что я по глупости и сделал. Надо сказать, он был мне благодарен весьма недолго.

— Ну хорошо, Хамфри, — теперь я решил проявить великодушие — или его видимость. Всё-таки эта игра в кошки-мышки доставляла мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. — Вам не обязательно действительно передавать мне _сами_ документы, либо их копии. Я понимаю, это может быть для вас небезопасно. Давайте просто… побеседуем где-нибудь в приватной обстановке, как старые друзья…

Хамфри скривился: видимо, вспомнил, какую отповедь я произнёс, когда он сам попытался назвать меня другом.

— Я разрешаю вам передать мне необходимую информацию устно.

Этот наглец снова опустился на стул, демонстративно не ответив, сложил руки в замок перед собой и отрешённо уставился куда-то в стену, почти совсем отвернувшись от меня.

— Ну что же, в таком случае… — я встал из-за стола и решительно направился к нему.

Хамфри нервно покосился на меня, но не двинулся с места. Похоже, решил объявить сидячую забастовку. Я вздохнул. Вот бы он проявлял подобную преданность не только по отношению к своему министерству, но и по отношению к своему министру. Ну неужели же придётся вытаскивать его из кабинета силой?

— Так что, Хамфри, услышу я от вас что-нибудь полезное по поводу НБИ?

— Министр… — мне показалось, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не разрыдаться, — я не могу... Мне нельзя!..

— Ну конечно, ваши уста «скреплены печатью молчания» — так, кажется, у вас это называется?

Я наклонился к нему, схватил за локоть и — может быть, слишком уж резко — заставил подняться на ноги. Этот упрямец по-прежнему старательно отворачивался от меня.

— Знаете, что, Хамфри?..

Я взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе его расстроенное лицо. Вряд ли он мог видеть меня чётко из-за навернувшихся на глаза слёз, и вряд ли догадывался (должен признаться, как и я сам) до последнего мгновения, что же случится дальше.

— Я намерен разомкнуть эту печать, — объявил я (полагаю, неожиданно для нас обоих), и, положив ладонь на его затылок, сделал то, что безотчётно желал сделать с тех самых пор, как Бернард представил нас друг другу: впился в его губы.

Влажные ресницы чиркнули меня по щеке, он замер, но после секундного замешательства его рот податливо открылся навстречу моему вторжению. В том, как послушно, с какой готовностью, он откликнулся на поцелуй, чувствовалось отчаяние.

Я тут же заставил себя оторваться от него. Хамфри набрал воздуха в грудь, но я остановил его прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать:

— Хамфри, — внезапно севшим голосом проговорил я ему на ухо, крепко держа за плечи, — я решил: мне подчинитесь либо персонально вы, либо ваша драгоценная бюрократическая система… Выбирайте.

Хамфри не поднимал на меня взгляда, его ресницы трепетали, почти касаясь чуть порозовевших щёк. Но если его ладони раньше нервно упирались мне в грудь, так и не решившись, впрочем, отстранить, то теперь я вдруг перестал чувствовать это сопротивление. Кажется, он сделал выбор. Вот и умница. Осталось только заставить его признать это вслух.

— Вы меня поняли? — я крепче сжал его плечи.

К чёрту МАД, к чёрту Фрэнка с его бумагами. Мне не терпелось вернуться к начатому.

— Да… — отозвался Хамфри едва слышно, почти застенчиво, словно сам не веря в то, что соглашается со мной.

Его взгляд украдкой метнулся в сторону, к подшивке документов под грифом «конфиденциально» на моём столе.

— Да, господин министр, — повторил он уверенней и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

Боюсь, моему постоянному секретарю теперь стало кристально ясно, какой властью он обладает надо мной. Слёз не было и в помине, а в уголках губ снова затаилась самодовольная усмешка. Но я наконец-то чувствовал себя в полном праве убрать эту несносную усмешку с его губ поцелуем. И на этот раз куда более продолжительным.


End file.
